wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Wilde West 6
8:56:37 PM Khiro: I believe that Kate had her posse: Three old miners, Follows-Chalk, and the Bear Brothers. 8:57:07 PM Josie: Josie heads out to kick some Fennick ass. 9:00:44 PM Khiro: Yep! You ride out, it takes a good few hours to get to the hills where the Caves are. 9:02:21 PM Khiro: Old Timer 2: I'm gonna set up some dynamite at two of the other cave entrances. There are three that I know of. 9:03:00 PM Josie: All right. Take the brothers with ya. 9:04:10 PM Khiro: Follows Chalk translates to the brothers. They nod, and ride off with the Old Timer, leaving you with Chalk and the other two Old Timers. 9:07:28 PM Josie: So. I guess we'll go in the last entrance. 9:07:31 PM Josie: Josie examines the map. 9:07:48 PM Khiro: Old Timer 2: I know the way. 9:08:01 PM Khiro: Old Timer 1: He lies. It's this way. 9:09:22 PM Josie: Chalk, which way's got more recent tracks? 9:11:35 PM Khiro: They both point in different directions. Chalk gets off his horse and looks at the ground. "North-Northwest." 9:11:54 PM Josie: Then that's where we're goin'. 9:12:01 PM Josie: What're your names, boys? 9:14:48 PM Khiro: The Old Timers look at each other. "Huh. I ferget." 9:15:08 PM Khiro: Old Timer 1: He's Herschel. I'm Jack. I think. 9:15:30 PM Josie: Ain't nobody that forgetful. 9:16:04 PM Khiro: Old Timer 2: Ain't had no one need to call me by name for near thirty years. 9:17:34 PM Josie: What's your wife call you? 9:18:05 PM Khiro: Old Timer 2: Wife? 9:18:11 PM Khiro: He laughs. 9:18:37 PM Khiro: Old Timer 1: His name is Herschel. He just don't like it. 9:19:12 PM Josie: Huh. Well, that works. 9:19:28 PM Josie: C'mon, Chalk. Do your thing. Why're you called Follows-Chalk? 9:21:21 PM Khiro: Follows-Chalk: We use chalk marks on rock to mark good game, water, other stuff like that. I'm a good tracker, but still young yet. So right now, I'm expected to follow the chalk marks mostly. 9:23:35 PM Josie: You get to change your name later, or are you stuck with that forever? 9:24:06 PM Khiro: Follows-Chalk: I'll get to change it, I hope. Get a better one. 9:26:05 PM Josie: What're you hoping to change it to? You lead the way, I'm not sure where we're going. 9:34:19 PM Khiro: He does! "I dunno. Depends on what I do to earn it. I don't get to pick, though." he points to a small pass between two rocky hills, maybe a third of a mile off. "The mine entrance is through here." 9:35:50 PM Josie: Huh. 9:36:37 PM Josie: ... no idea what I'd be called. Don't much like the idea. Well. We better wait for the others. What's your friend's name, Bill-and-Hersch? 9:37:29 PM Khiro: Herschel: Tom. 9:39:46 PM Khiro: James: Or was it Dom? 9:40:31 PM Josie: Huh! You'd think you were afraid someone was going to use name magic on ya. 9:41:10 PM Khiro: Herschel: Huh? We're good God-Fearin' folk, miss. Well, kinda. 9:41:48 PM Josie: Good-ish, anyhow. 9:46:18 PM Josie: Josie looks around. 9:46:54 PM Khiro: James: They say the Viskav gang is holed up in them caves, don't they? 9:48:49 PM Josie: Some of 'em. 9:50:00 PM Khiro: James: Hmm. Guess that's why we brought guns, huh? 9:50:45 PM Khiro: Herschel: I ain't no crime expert, but if I were gonna have guards, I'd put em on the other side of that pass. 9:51:05 PM Josie: Josie nods. 9:51:55 PM Josie: Think a couple of us might go up there and grab 'em? ... question, first. There any members of that gang who aren't part of the gang proper? I don't mind killing but I don't much like bystanders. 9:52:29 PM Khiro: Herchel: Damned if I know. 9:54:51 PM Josie: Hm. Better hesitate before shootin' to kill, then. Shame. 9:55:27 PM Khiro: James: I don't know nothin' about this gang. Only heard about em. 9:57:05 PM Josie: What've you heard? 9:57:52 PM Khiro: James: Just that they're a gang, come outta Wilde a few years ago. 9:58:22 PM Josie: Mm. What about you, Chalk? 9:59:00 PM Khiro: Chalk: I got nothin'. 9:59:10 PM Khiro: Chalk: I thought you knew about 'em. 9:59:24 PM Josie: Not much. Mainly I'm here for Fennick. 10:01:07 PM Josie: Anything else's gravy, s'far as I'm concerned. 10:01:56 PM Khiro: Chalk looks over there. "Well, we're gettin' close. How do you wanna handle this?" 10:02:59 PM Josie: Shoot everybody who shoots first, arrest anybody who doesn't. 10:03:23 PM Khiro: Chalk: Arrest? 10:04:17 PM Josie: Tie 'em up and leave 'em somewhere til we can walk 'em back to town. 10:05:28 PM Khiro: Chalk: All right. 10:05:32 PM Khiro: You get to the pass. 10:07:00 PM Josie: Jack, Herschel, you stay here, we're gonna scout it out. If we don't come back wait for Tom and head back to town to tell 'em. 10:07:29 PM Khiro: JAck: All right, then. 10:08:53 PM Khiro: They stop just outside the pass. 10:10:06 PM Josie: Josie heads forward, motioning Chalk with her. She's really using his name wrong, but, well. She doesn't really feel comfortable calling a guy a *verb.* 10:10:37 PM Khiro: He doesn't seem to mind. Chalk follows! 10:11:07 PM Josie: Josie stays quiet and listens as she goes! 10:11:53 PM Khiro: Chalk manages to be pretty silent. 10:14:46 PM Josie: Josie is probably not as quiet as he is. 10:15:06 PM Josie: Josie ... doesn't have those naturey genes from her dad, nope nope nope. None. 10:19:23 PM Khiro: ((Brb.)) 10:27:11 PM Khiro: ((Phone caaaaaaalll.)) 10:28:33 PM Josie: ((Tell her um... tell her space aliens landed?)) 10:31:01 PM Khiro: ((She's just making sure I'm resting and drinking.)) 10:32:30 PM Josie: ((Yeah, you need more vodka! Or gin. *nodnod*)) 10:32:41 PM Khiro: ((Rum.)) 10:36:18 PM Josie: ((Hee.)) 10:41:48 PM Khiro: ((okay.)) 10:42:01 PM Khiro: Well, you don't hear anything other than standard naturey sounds. 10:42:51 PM Josie: Josie looks for people. 10:44:02 PM Khiro: You going through the narrow pass? 10:45:23 PM Josie: Josie does, yep, gun drawn. 10:49:15 PM Khiro: Make a roll! 10:49:47 PM Josie: ((7!)) 10:55:21 PM Khiro: Okay! You sneak on through the narrow passage. it leads into a small clearing, at the back of which is the the door to the mine and the Caves. There's a small campfire outside the door, but no one around. 10:56:03 PM Josie: Josie frowns. 10:57:46 PM Khiro: Chalk wanders over, looking at the ground. "There were two people posted here, guards most likely. They went intot he caves in a hurry. 10:59:30 PM Josie: Huh. So they heard us. 10:59:42 PM Josie: Fine. Cover me. ... and don't come with. 10:59:48 PM Josie: Josie burns part of the flower! 11:01:24 PM Khiro: Chalk: No... this was maybe half an hour ago. 11:02:48 PM Josie: Good to know. 11:02:51 PM Josie: Josie sniffs the damn thing. 11:08:23 PM Khiro: You burn it and sniff it! It's a very nice, somewhat cloying scent, like incense. It makes your head swim and and your vision blur. Everything around you becomes more vivid and colorful. You look down and see Chalk and your own body! Though your body looks weird, a bit more avian than you remember looking. 11:08:40 PM Josie: Josie frowns. Astrally. 11:09:02 PM Josie: Josie then moves on, and heads into the caves! 11:11:33 PM Khiro: You move *very* quickly. Like, zooooooooooooom. 11:11:41 PM Khiro: Are you looking for something in particular? 11:13:36 PM Josie: Josie looks for people! And she still tries to stay out of sight. 11:14:25 PM Khiro: You pass about five people fighting things. Thiiiiiiiings. 11:16:09 PM Josie: Josie looks at what the hell are those things? 11:25:40 PM Khiro: ((Sorry. Blergh.)) They look like rats. But they're too large and their eyes are too red and glowy. And weirdly, they seem more real in your drugged dreamwalk than the criminals they're fighting. 11:29:27 PM Josie: Josie notes how they're doing and goes on! 11:30:14 PM Khiro: The criminals are freaking the hell out. One of the rats seems to see you, but ignores you. 11:32:32 PM Josie: Josie goes on! Looking for Fennick. 11:35:16 PM Khiro: You start to notice, floating in the air, this reddish threads of light. 11:36:08 PM Josie: Josie frowns, and follows them. 11:37:29 PM Khiro: They move through the caves, but they all seem to come from the same source. 11:39:15 PM Josie: Josie hurries! 11:46:54 PM Khiro: you follow the strings to their source, an inner cavern chamber, where you find Fennick, who looks even more devilish than the pictures you've seen of him. He seems to be meditating or something. 11:49:24 PM Josie: Josie backs out of there and returns to her body, examining her compatriots first, and then checking on the explosives guy. 11:50:06 PM Khiro: He's working on getting the other entrances primed to blow. 11:51:34 PM Josie: Josie heads back to her body! 11:52:44 PM Khiro: you woosh back very very quickly. As you get back outside, you do see that those strings of Fennick's go outside the caves and back int he direction of Wilde and Dryknife. 11:56:23 PM Josie: Josie thinks: Must be his trail. 11:57:20 PM Khiro: Could be! 12:00:36 AM Josie: Josie gets back into her body? Or tries. 12:00:51 AM Josie: Josie pauses a moment, first. 12:00:56 AM Josie: Josie tries to touch Chalk while she's there. 12:01:27 AM Khiro: It's like he's insubstantial, her 'hand' passes right through him. 12:07:30 AM Josie: Josie tries to get back into her body. 12:08:22 AM Khiro: Roll! 12:09:05 AM Josie: ((5.)) 12:14:31 AM Khiro: IT's not quite as easy as shoving yourself back in! It's made difficult by an odd sensation, it's like you're being pulled, or blown, away from your body by some force. 12:18:10 AM Josie: Josie tries again! 12:22:21 AM Khiro: Roll! 12:22:31 AM Josie: ((9.)) 12:23:29 AM Khiro: You manage it! It's not really a matter of shoving yourself back in, but it's more like willing yourself to wake of from a dream. 12:25:03 AM Josie: He's in there meditating, or castin' some sort of a spell. Come on. 12:26:08 AM Khiro: Chalk: Did it work? 12:27:05 AM Josie: Yep. Come on. 'less you'd rather stay out here. 12:27:20 AM Khiro: Chalk: No, I'm with you. 12:29:12 AM Josie: You could get hurt. 12:29:32 AM Khiro: Chalk: I'm with you. 12:30:33 AM Josie: Why? 12:30:59 AM Khiro: Chalk: Because I said I'd go with you, and I will. I'm not afraid. 12:31:40 AM Josie: Don't got much sense then, do you? I didn't ever say you had to go all the way in. 12:32:03 AM Khiro: Chalk: You need someone to watch your back 12:34:42 AM Josie: ... I do at that. 12:34:48 AM Josie: And he can't fix us both with that eye at the same time. 12:35:03 AM Khiro: Chalk: Right. 12:35:22 AM Khiro: ((Let's stop here. I'm fadin. Stupid sleep.)) 12:35:39 AM Josie: Truth is, I just don't like owing people. 9:33:07 PM Khiro: you and Follows-Chalk head into the caves! 9:34:14 PM Josie: Josie has her gun drawn, yeah! 9:35:22 PM Khiro: He has a shotgun, himself. You find a couple of guys who look like they'd been pulled apart by giant rats. 9:36:30 PM Josie: Huh. Looks like they got pulled apart by giant rats. 9:36:51 PM Khiro: Chalk curls his lip. "Yuck." 9:38:25 PM Josie: C'mon. 9:38:35 PM Josie: Josie keeps on going! She figures if they live, they can search him later. 9:39:07 PM Khiro: Well, there are a couple of them, and you find a couple more on the way through the caves to where you remember seeing Fennick. 9:41:06 PM Josie: Josie shakes her head, and notes to herself to do the ratman a favor. 9:42:25 PM Khiro: You see these caves have been lived in for quite some time, well past the time when they were used as mines. 9:43:38 PM Josie: Josie frowns. Viskov hasn't been out of power that long... 9:44:14 PM Khiro: About twenty years. And this mine dried up fifty years ago. 9:48:24 PM Josie: Josie wonders... but keeps going, warily. 9:48:59 PM Khiro: Chalk crouches down, and studies the dirt. "Hrm. Looks like after the rats attacked, the other guys in here started running for the other exits." 9:50:41 PM Josie: Which are about to blow up. 9:52:10 PM Khiro: "Yeah, that'll be a surprise." 9:53:34 PM Josie: Only after Fennick. 9:59:15 PM Khiro: You keep on keeping on, until you're outside the chamber where you saw him when you were all drugged up like a hippie. 10:01:24 PM Josie: Josie mouths at Chalk: He's in there. 10:02:09 PM Khiro: Chalk nods, waiting on your lead. 10:03:37 PM Josie: Josie steps in, quietly, holding her gun ready! 10:03:54 PM Khiro: Roll a d10! 10:05:44 PM Josie: ((5!)) 10:10:22 PM Khiro: You pass through the low passageway. There's an odd sensation as you pass through, and as you turn around, the passageway is gone. 10:11:13 PM Josie: Josie checks to see if Chalk made it through with her. 10:11:32 PM Khiro: Nope! There's some evil sorcery afoot. 10:12:37 PM Josie: Fennick, you're under arrest. Resist and I'll have to shoot you. 10:14:09 PM Khiro: The dim lantern light in the cavern goes out! 10:14:19 PM Josie: Josie goes quiet, listening. 10:15:08 PM Khiro: Voice: so, we meet at last. I thought you'd be taller. 10:16:18 PM Josie: Josie shoots at the voice, just once, and then moves elsewhere. 10:17:14 PM Khiro: Voice: I don't make you nervous, do I? 10:18:08 PM Josie: Josie shoots again, just once, and then moves again, listening. 10:18:59 PM Khiro: Voice: This is how I imagined this confrontation going, you know. Me carrying the conversation by myself, you being stoic and not engaging. 10:19:55 PM Josie: Josie shoots, moves. 10:20:22 PM Khiro: Voice: How many bullets do you have? 10:22:16 PM Khiro: Voice: Is it many more? Because this is getting dull. 10:23:13 PM Josie: What would you rather do? 10:25:15 PM Khiro: Voice: We could go out on a date. 10:25:24 PM Khiro: Voice: I know a few very nice restaraunts. 10:25:57 PM Josie: Josie shoots at him again, moves. 10:26:42 PM Khiro: ((roll!)) 10:28:17 PM Josie: ((3. >.< )) 10:29:15 PM Khiro: You hear a strangled cry and the sound of someone flumping over. 10:30:36 PM Josie: Josie keeps listening. 10:36:03 PM Khiro: you hear labored breathing. 10:37:22 PM Josie: You all right? 10:37:46 PM Khiro: You hear a wet cough. "I'm shot. What do you think?" 10:38:06 PM Josie: Josie tries to tell if it's Fennick, or Chalk. 10:38:32 PM Khiro: Well, it's not Chalk. 10:38:59 PM Josie: I think you're probably best off goin' to dinner with somebody else. 10:39:03 PM Josie: Josie lights a match. 10:42:51 PM Khiro: You see a figure slumped over in the corner, fetal-position style, as if he's been gutshot. 10:43:14 PM Josie: Josie goes over there, gun still aimed at him, but listening behind her! 10:44:32 PM Khiro: You don't hear anything behind you! 10:45:58 PM Josie: Josie kicks the person over. 10:46:03 PM Josie: Josie gently, though. 10:47:39 PM Khiro: Hmm. gimme a roll. 10:48:48 PM Josie: ((10.)) 10:49:58 PM Khiro: You get one of those sudden premontions! Something extremely silent is coming up behind you! 10:52:04 PM Josie: Josie turns and shoots it! 10:54:21 PM Khiro: Your accoster goes flying back into a cave wall. 10:55:25 PM Josie: Josie looks to see who it is! 10:56:27 PM Khiro: He slumps down, a man in a tattered brown duster, slumped against the wall. You can't get a good look at his face. 10:57:13 PM Josie: Josie pushes him over with her foot! 10:57:44 PM Khiro: Your match burns out! 10:59:13 PM Khiro: (( http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=lu5MYS7804k )) 11:04:06 PM Josie: Josie lights another! 11:08:16 PM Khiro: Gimme another roll! 11:08:22 PM Khiro: ((Had to feed the cat.)) 11:08:34 PM Josie: 1! 11:12:58 PM Khiro: You light the match... and you're staring right into a serpentine amber eye with a slit pupil! 11:15:25 PM Josie: Josie closes her eyes and punches it! 11:20:00 PM Khiro: He goes flying back. "I'm dying... and you punch me. Nice. Drop the gun. I just want to talk before I kick it." And his request seems super-reasonable. 11:20:48 PM Josie: Talk fast. 11:21:42 PM Khiro: Fennick: It's Viskav. 11:22:39 PM Josie: Yeah, what about him? 11:23:19 PM Khiro: Fennick: He's coming back. He was dead, and he's coming back. 11:24:31 PM Josie: And? 11:25:01 PM Khiro: Fennick: He wants Wilde. He wants everything that was his. 11:26:29 PM Josie: He's demon, huh? And what do you care? 11:27:06 PM Khiro: Fennick: I was plannin on killing him myself, takin' over. Not gonna happen now, obviously. 11:28:46 PM Josie: An' you just want me to mess up his day? 11:31:31 PM Khiro: Fennick sits up against the cave wall, looking at you. He's getting paler and paler... he doesn't have much time left. "Gonna tell you some stuff now. YOu're gonna forget it when I'm done, but you'll remember when it's time." 11:33:02 PM Josie: Why should I listen to a murderin' some of a bitch? 11:33:34 PM Josie: Josie is not asking rhetorically; she seems quite reasonable. 11:35:14 PM Khiro: He coughs, and suddenly the puddle of blood around hi is a bit bigger,a nd he seems even closer to death. "You already did. You got me, marshal." 11:37:22 PM Josie: Why'd you go bad? 11:39:10 PM Khiro: He shrugs. Well, as much as he can with his failing strength. "I would always tell people it was the demon blood. Truth is? It was easy for me to go bad." 11:40:41 PM Josie: Got any family I should notify? 11:43:34 PM Khiro: He gives a wet chuckle. "You're welcome to track down my momma. Wouldn't recommend it, though." 11:44:08 PM Josie: No children, no wife of your own. Well, all right. 11:44:18 PM Josie: Josie sits down and takes his hand. 11:44:31 PM Khiro: He gives you an odd look. 11:46:06 PM Khiro: Fennick: Huh. 11:46:50 PM Josie: Can't get you back to town before you die. Nobody should die alone. 11:47:18 PM Khiro: Fennick: I would think you'd think that's the least of what I deserve. 11:48:17 PM Josie: Didn't say you didn't deserve it. 11:48:46 PM Khiro: Fennick: Huh, you're pretty interesting. 11:48:49 PM Khiro: He coughs. 11:50:56 PM Josie: I got my own feelings on what's right. 11:52:55 PM Khiro: Fennick: Well. That's it now. 11:53:07 PM Josie: G'bye, Fennick. 11:53:14 PM Khiro: He coughs and dies. 11:54:00 PM Josie: Josie waits until she's sure he's dead, checks his pulse, and stands up, lighting a lantern. 11:54:09 PM Khiro: Yep, dead dead. 11:59:06 PM Josie: Josie takes a deep breath, and checks his body for valuables and things, and then picks him up, looking for the way back. 11:59:24 PM Khiro: He's got a pistol and a pocket full of money! 11:59:39 PM Khiro: The passage you came through is visible again, and Chalk comes through. 12:00:25 AM Josie: He messed with me some, but he's dead now. 12:00:34 AM Khiro: Chalk: You okay? 12:01:14 AM Josie: Not too sure. He made me listen to him, I think. 12:02:59 AM Khiro: Chalk: ... 'bout what? 12:03:38 AM Josie: No idea. Made me forget afterward, too. It's worrying. 12:03:54 AM Josie: Let's collect the old folks and go home. 12:04:07 AM Khiro: Chalk nods. "All right." 12:06:10 AM Josie: Josie starts heading out of the cave! ... she finds Fennick quite hard to carry, though. 12:06:28 AM Khiro: Chalk helps up. 12:07:02 AM Josie: Seems like I'll never be finished with fish to fry. 12:08:09 AM Khiro: Chalk: Huh? 12:12:25 AM Josie: Sounds like somebody else is comin' down the pike who'll be worse. 12:13:16 AM Khiro: Chalk: ..oh. 12:13:33 AM Josie: Got to get back to Wilde and telegraph back east. 12:14:07 AM Khiro: you carry dead Fennick through the caves and back outside! 12:15:29 AM Josie: Josie has to stop to rest. 12:16:09 AM Josie: Where'd the boys get to? 12:17:24 AM Khiro: They come along pretty quickly! 12:18:12 AM Josie: Got to get back to town. 12:20:08 AM Khiro: You're pretty unmolested on the way back to down, and it's a lot easier to cart Fennick's body back once you get the horses back. 12:22:19 AM Josie: Josie will be sore for days. 12:23:12 AM Khiro: Probably! 12:23:25 AM Khiro: And there we'll stop for now. 12:23:41 AM Josie: ((Aww.)) 12:26:29 AM Khiro: Well, we can go a little further. What do you wanna do? 12:27:14 AM Josie: Josie pays Chalk. Since she doesn't have a telegraph in this town (it's probably in Wilde?) she opts to check on Beagle next. 12:28:18 AM Khiro: Yeah, Dryknife doesn't have a telegraph office. Beagle is still in the doctor's office, though this time he's got an attractive, weepy woman hovering over him. 12:31:38 AM Josie: Ma'am. 12:32:59 AM Khiro: She sniffles and looks up at you. She's blonde, well-dressed, and with smeared makeup. "Oh, I did't hear you come in." 12:33:17 AM Josie: Take it you're a friend of Mr. Beagle. 12:33:40 AM Khiro: Woman: Um... yes. 12:38:17 AM Josie: What kinda friend? 12:42:20 AM Khiro: She blushes a bit. "My name is Helena." 12:44:08 AM Josie: Josie smiles. "Good to know he's in good hands. Well. I'm gonna get some rest before I head back to Wilde." 12:48:19 AM Khiro: Helena: Are... you the law? 12:48:35 AM Josie: One part of it, yeah. 12:50:25 AM Khiro: She sniffles and stands up straight. "You should arrest me." 12:51:33 AM Josie: For? 12:52:18 AM Khiro: She sniffles again. "For putting out his eyes." 12:52:49 AM Josie: Oh. That wasn't you, that was a spell. Don't worry too much on it. 12:52:59 AM Josie: Josie pats her on the shoulder. 12:55:57 AM Khiro: "a... a spell?" 12:56:35 AM Josie: Yeah. Demonblooded warlock made you do it. Nothin' you could've done. Take care of yer man. 12:56:41 AM Josie: Josie heads back to the inn! 12:56:58 AM Khiro: It's right where you left it! 12:57:37 AM Josie: Josie asks for a cup of coffee and any food they've got. Josie was going to rest at the inn and the head out the next day. 9:15:55 PM Khiro: Well, it's pretty dark by the time you get back to town, so. You can eat and unravel a bit. 9:16:34 PM Josie: Josie eats and invites her posse to eat too. 9:17:09 PM Khiro: The old timers take you up on it, as does Chalk. The Bear Brothers meat up with the rest of the indians. 9:17:48 PM Josie: Josie pays for all their dinners and one drink each. 9:19:24 PM Josie: Josie tells them she's going back to Wilde the next day. 9:20:21 PM Khiro: Chalk: Always wanted to see that place. 9:22:21 PM Josie: Welcome to come with. 9:24:41 PM Josie: It's a two day trip and I don't much like the thought of bein' out there alone. 9:25:16 PM Khiro: Chalk frowns. "I can't. I have to head back home with the others." 9:26:20 PM Josie: You sure? 9:26:47 PM Khiro: Chalk: Yeah. They need me. 9:30:21 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 9:30:32 PM Josie: S'all right. 9:31:00 PM Josie: Appreciate the sentiment. 9:32:43 PM Khiro: He nods. "Still, maybe I can convice the others to start trading with Wilde." 9:33:53 PM Josie: They weren't before? 9:37:00 PM Khiro: Chalk: Not so much, no. 9:37:22 PM Khiro: Too far out, Dryknife was closer. But now that Ezekiel is dead... 9:38:31 PM Josie: Might be worth it? 9:42:04 PM Josie: Josie smiles. 9:43:05 PM Josie: Did appreciate the help. 9:48:46 PM Josie: Your folk treated all right around here? 9:53:05 PM Khiro: Chalk: I suppose. They know they need us,t hat buys a lot of friends. 9:54:34 PM Josie: Shouldn't have to buy 'em, but I guess that'll do. 9:58:11 PM Josie: Well, guess I'll be headin' out myself in the morning. 10:07:22 PM Khiro: Chalk: It's been interesting, Marshal. 10:09:56 PM Josie: It sure has. Maybe someday we'll work together again. 10:11:36 PM Khiro: Chalk: Maybe so. 10:14:43 PM Josie: Josie nods to him, and heads up to go to bed! 10:16:11 PM Khiro: Okay! Your room is where you left it. 10:17:35 PM Josie: Josie strips down and gets ready for bed. 10:20:28 PM Khiro: roll a d10! 10:21:53 PM Josie: ((2)) 10:22:56 PM Khiro: While you're getting ready for bed, you think you see someone behind you in the mirror! 10:23:46 PM Josie: Josie grabs her gun and turns. 10:24:06 PM Khiro: No one there! 10:26:33 PM Josie: Josie rubs her forehead and gets her nightgown on! 10:28:06 PM Khiro: You remain alone until you fall asleep! 10:29:09 PM Josie: Josie goes to sleep! 10:33:31 PM Josie: Josie does keep her gun by her bed though! 10:40:59 PM Josie: ((You there?)) 10:42:45 PM Khiro: You dreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeam. Dream dream dream. You're riding the plains, but you're not alone. Someone is the on the horse beside you, though you're not sure who, and you can't turn to look. The ground starts shaking, and a rift in the ground opens. 10:43:06 PM Josie: Josie tries to go around it. 10:44:44 PM Khiro: The horse is spooked, as the screams of a million billion people emit from the rift in the ground. A single hand reaches up out of it, then a second, someone pulling themselves out of the pit. 10:50:20 PM Josie: Josie goes for her gun! 10:51:05 PM Khiro: A man pulls himself out. He's a fairly unassuming man, who dusts off his expensive looking suit and starts sauntering off toward a town on the horizon. His footsteps in the sand turn black, and those black splotches grow and spread so that all he leaves behind him is blackness. Whoever is behind you is urging you to shoot him,s hoot him, shoot him! 10:51:34 PM Josie: Josie tries to shoot him! 10:52:54 PM Khiro: You shoot him! The man falls over, and black tentacles reach up from the rift to pull him back in. The rift closes after him, the blackness he spread fades, adn the dream kinda fades into another dream, more pleasant but mundane. 10:55:16 PM Josie: Josie tries to look behind her to see who it was 10:55:19 PM Josie: . 11:01:52 PM Khiro: You don't know! By the time you do it, you're baking sugar cookies with Bigfoot, or whatever her ordinary pleasant dreams entail! 11:02:39 PM Josie: Josie probably putting bad guys in jail and eating chocolate. 11:03:51 PM Khiro: Well, there you go! The rest of your dreams are pretty normal and pleasant! 11:05:17 PM Josie: Josie wakes up the next morning and saddles up her horse to go!